Star Wars
Summary Star Wars is a famous science fiction film series directed by George Lucas. Outside of the seven films and two television series, Star Wars is expanded by many canonical novels, comics, and video games, as well as source books by which to continue the story. Some claim it is not canon (like the majority of secondary sources for Star Trek) and Lucas doesn't care for EU but then again, they tend to ignore his involvement in EU and EU's involvement with the films or the fact that Lucas specifically had the Keeper of EU + Film canon with him during the re-shooting of the Special Edition films and the entirety of the Prequel Trilogy or his constant use of references to events only in the Expanded Universe. The majority of the novels take place before, during, between and after the events of the main two film trilogies; Shadows of the Empire was set in-between and after the events of Episode V and before the story of Episode VI. With the Original Trilogy, most of the over-reaching focus was pushed onto the formation and establishment of the New Republic, and the fragmentation and dissolution of the Galactic Empire after the Battle of Endor. With the Prequel Trilogy, EU authors focused more on the development of the Clone Wars and as of late: post-Order 66 or post-Episode III events, and the Jedi Purge. On April 25, 2014, Lucasfilm Ltd. announced that in preparation for the upcoming sequel trilogy, the Expanded Universe would be retconned; past tales of the Expanded Universe will be printed under the Star Wars Legends banner, and a new continuity has been established that consists only of the original six films, the Star Wars: The Clone Wars television series and film, and all future material from that point onward. Though past elements of the Expanded Universe have been declared non-canon as a whole, they remain a resource for future Star Wars material to reference, thus bringing these elements into the new continuity as canon. Power of the Verse Legends Continuity More often the focus is on Force-User characters, specifically those who are Jedi or Sith. With broken abilities such as high level telepathy capable of dominating entire planetary populations, draining worlds, extremely fine level precision use of telekinesis as well as other esoteric powers, Force-Users are formidable opponents. An upper-mid tier Jedi Master such as Obi-Wan Kenobi at his prime has no difficulty moving and reacting when augmented by the Force and his own perceptions, performing reactionary feats and attack speeds against entire armies to pull off up to mach 4000-16,000 speeds and move his lightsaber so fast it appears like he created a literal spherical force field around himself. Even weaker Jedi Knights precognition works beyond their own understanding and can adapt against lightspeed attacks. This is thanks to a bevy line-up of ridiculously powerful telepaths, beings who can wipe out entire worlds, technology great enough to manufacture planet razing self-adapting and evolving city size automated factories to small starships capable of wiping out entire star systems, and beings who have mastered technology and mystical powers like the Celestials who have seemingly become omniscient and went onto a higher realm or plane of existence. Disney Continuity Force users in the current “Canon” continuity, also called the “Disney” canon, are far less powerful than their Legends counterparts. However, they are still decently powerful. Younglings in their preteens to early teens who are just starting out their full Jedi training and learning to build a real lightsaber have showcased Large Building level to City Block level telekinetic power. Force adepts on the level of a fully fledged Padawan learner and average Knights have showcased casual City Block level feats and up to Town level at their best. High and Top tiers such as Jedi Masters and Fully Fledged Sith acolytes and Lords have showcased casual Small Town level to Town level+ feats with the most powerful being in the Mountain level+ range. In terms of speed, any Force adept of note possesses Subsonic running speed as well as Hypersonic combat and burst speeds. Massively Hypersonic reactions augmented by precognition allows high and top tiers to react to true laser weapons. The god tiers of the verse, The Ones of Mortis, are vastly above any normal Force adept and are each threats to the galaxy at large and potentially beyond. The Disney continuity is decently powerful in terms of technology. Soldiers and bounty hunters have access to handheld weapons ranging from Small Building level pistols to Large Building level+ heavy weaponry as well as body Arrmor with similar range of tiers of durability. Ground vehicles range from simple scout vehicles with Building level to Large Building level+ firepower and durability to monstrous main battle tanks which can not only dish out Town level to Large Mountain level firepower but also take Town level firepower. Spaceships in the verse range from several metre long starfighters packing Small Town level laser cannons and Mountain level bombs/missiles to city sized capital ships packing weaponry which can melt large cities, cause extremely violent earthquakes, even life-wipe planets and reduce the crust to molten slag. The verse also boasts of impressive FTL travel technology called “hyperdrives”. The highest rated hyperdrives allow for traversing distances of tens of thousands of light-years in just several hours. Characters Jedi * Anakin Skywalker * Luke Skywalker * Luke Skywalker (Legends) * Starkiller * Mace Windu * Meetra Surik * Nomi Sunrider * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Ki-Adi Mundi * Thon * Ulic Qel-Droma * Yoda * Ahsoka Tano * Kanan Jarrus * Hero of Tython * Satele Shan * Jaden Korr * Qui-Gon Jinn * Luminara Unduli * Kao Cen Darach * Bastila Shan * Ven Zallow * Plo Koon * Rahm Kota * Quinlan Vos * Kyp Durron * Kyle Katarn * Ezra Bridger * Kit Fisto * Shaak Ti * Kento Marek Dark Jedi/Sith * Revan * Ajunta Pall * Darth Bane * Darth Caedus * Darth Malak * Darth Malgus * Darth Maul * Darth Nihilus * Aloysius Kallig * Darth Nox * Darth Plagueis * Darth Sidious * Darth Sion * Darth Tenebrous * Darth Thanaton * Darth Traya * Darth Tyranus (Count Dooku) * Asajj Ventress * Darth Vader * Grand Inquisitor * Kylo Ren * Darth Zannah * Freedon Nadd * Karness Muur * Ludo Kressh * Marka Ragnos * Naga Sadow * Remulus Dreypa * Lord Vitiate * Arcann * Pong Krell * Savage Opress Republic * ARC Trooper * Captain Rex * Padme Amidala * Commander Cody * Clone Assassins * Boss (RC-1138) CIS * General Grievous Rebellion * Gial Ackbar * Han Solo * Chewbacca * Lando Calrissian * Jyn Erso * Cassian Andor * Baze Malbus * Chirrut Îmwe * Hera Syndulla * Garazeb Orrelios * Sabine Wren * Alexsandr Kallus * Lauren Mel Coelho Empire * Wilhuff Tarkin * Grand Admiral Thrawn * Stormtrooper * Death Trooper The Resistance * Finn (Star Wars) The First Order * FN-2199 DroidsEdit * HK-47 * B1 Battle Droid * B2 Super Battle Droid * BX-series droid commando * Droideka * C-3PO * Imperial Sentry Droid * K-2SO * Vulture Droid * Hyena-class Bomber * Aqua Droid * E-XD Infiltrator Droid Bounty HuntersEdit * Boba Fett * Cad Bane * Jango Fett * Durge Criminal Syndicate Leaders and GangstersEdit * Prince Xizor * Guri Beasts and Alien SpeciesEdit * Ewoks * Gungans * The Sarlacc * Zillo Beast * Webweavers * Acklay * Gutkurr * Lylek OthersEdit * World Razer * Shimrra Jamaane * Zaalbar * Ursa Wren Non Jedi/Sith Force BeingsEdit * Bendu * Bedlam Spirits The Ones of Mortis: * The Father * Abeloth (The Mother) * The Son * The Daughter Weapons and VehiclesEdit WeaponsEdit * Lightsaber * Class-A Thermal Detonator * Disruptor Ground vehicles and tanksEdit * AT-TE * SPHA-T * AT-DP * AT-ST * AT-AT Starfighters, bombers, light transportsEdit * Aethersprite-class Light Interceptor * Eta-2 Actis-class Light Interceptor * V-19 Torrent * ARC-170 Starfighter * LAAT/i * V-wing Starfighter * Nantex-class Territorial Defence Starfighter * Slave I * Kom'rk-class Fighter * TIE Fighter * TIE Bomber * TIE Advanced * TIE Interceptor * TIE Defender * TIE Fighter (First Order) * TIE/sf Space Superiority Fighter * X-wing Starfighter * BTL Y-wing Starfighter * A-wing Interceptor * B-wing Starfighter * Millennium Falcon * Ghost (Star Wars) * Ebon Hawk Medium warships and medium transportsEdit * Consular-class Cruiser * CR90 Corvette * Gozanti-class Cruiser * Arquitens-class Light Cruiser * Carrion Spike * Raider-class Corvette Capital ships and heavy transportsEdit * Acclamator-class Assault Ship * Venator-class Star Destroyer * Providence-class Dreadnought * Munificent-class Star Frigate * Recusant-class Light Destroyer * Imperial I-class Star Destroyer * Imperial II-class Star Destroyer * Immobilizer 418 Interdictor Cruiser * Executor-class Star Dreadnought * Eclipse-class Dreadnought * MC80 Star Cruiser * Resurgent-class Battlecruiser Battle stationsEdit * Death Star I * Death Star II * Starkiller Base OtherEdit * The Force Category:Verses Category:Disney Category:Movies Category:Books Category:Comics Book Category:Cartoons Category:Video Games Category:Science Fiction